Like Father Like Son
by Eloise Lawrence
Summary: As Voldemort grows stronger, Harry is in more danger. Join Harry, Ron, Hermione and the gang back at Hogwarts where people turn evil, cannot be trusted and The Dark Lord has killing Harry as his main priorty.
1. The Dursley Manor

The Dursley Manor

Friday evenings were often hell for Harry when living with the Dursleys. Dudley often had round a group of friends and Harry had to lock himself in his bedroom to make sure that no one saw Hedwig or his broom stick. Petunia often cooked a posh dinner and her and Uncle Vernon often made sure that they had some sort of guest to entertain.

Dudley was currently banging on Harry's door with his two large friends Samuel and Day. They were stupid names for stupid boys no where as near as stupid as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. At least at Hogwarts he could use magic against them. Here he was forbidden.

"Dudley darling, daddy wants to take the boys home now before Aunt Sarah gets here" Petunia explained and the banging on the door stopped. Dudley laughed.

"Okay mummy, get out" Dudley growled pushing his friends towards the stairs and watching as they skidded down them and to the front door.

"Go and smarten up pudding, she'll be here any minute" Petunia fussed and took Dudley to his bedroom to help his choose a smart enough outfit.

Harry never thought he would find anyone even more uptight than the Dursleys, but he was wrong. Aunt Sarah.

She wasn't related to Harry or Dudley in the slightest manor, but was Uncle Vernon's boss and she insisted that all children call her Auntie.

The door opened and Petunia looked at Harry.

"Get ready, she'll be here soon" She spat, glaring at Harry before slamming the door behind her.

Harry didn't get ready, he sat up, pulled on his socks and then sat staring at Hedwig who was impatiently biting at the lock on her cage.

"You can't go out now. You have to wait until it's dark" Harry explained, poking his finger through the cage only to have it bitten by a very restless Hedwig who hadn't been out of her cage for two weeks, Uncle Vernon's orders.

Once or twice before hand Harry had let Hedwig out at night time, against Vernon's orders but one time he'd managed to see her flying back home and insisted that he learn his punishment by locking her in.

Staring out the window he tried reasoning with himself that only one more week left with the Dursleys and he'd be back at Hogwarts with his friends and real family.

Hearing the door slam in the front yard he heard Uncle Vernon's voice chattering with another, evil cackling voice and at once he knew that it was Aunt Sarah.

The front door opened and Dudley was standing by the door, ready to take the coats from both Sarah and Vernon.

"That's my boy" He whispered, patting Dudley on the head as he led Sarah through to the living room where she saw Patricia adding the finishing touches to the cake she had made earlier.

"Petunia" Sarah spat. She was obviously in a bad mood, but Petunia continued to smile and walked her into the living room where she offered her a chair.

Sarah ignored Petunia completely and took the chair on the other side of the room, sitting on the pile of neatly ironed clothes.

Sarah obviously knew she had high authority in this house and treated the Dursleys like dirt on the bottom of her shoe.

"Where's Harry?" Sarah asked suddenly and Dudley frowned. Why was Sarah suddenly so interested in Harry and not him?

"Upstairs getting ready I suspect, I'll go and fetch him" Vernon said, grunting as he ran up the stairs and slammed his fist on the boys door, opening it at once.

"Come downstairs at once boy! Sarah is asking for you" He growled and Harry nodded, hiding his wand in his top drawer and walking to the door. "And make that ruddy bird shut up will you"

"She's bored. If you'd let her go out flying she'd be quiet. If not, she'll just make as much noise as possible" Harry smirked, sensing the fear on Vernon's face of upsetting Sarah.

"Fine! Let that stupid bird out. I hope it never comes back" He spat before turning and walking down the stairs, thumping back into the living room to entertain his guest.

"Come on girl" He whispered, pulling out his wand to unlock the padlock when a large squealing sounded from outside. He turned to the window and there he saw a bright green objects flashing in the sky. There were blasts of colour coming and he saw an owl flying straight to his window. It was Errol, Ron's bird. He opened the window and just as he shut it a blast of green sparks hit the window and he jumped back. Looking out he saw dark shadows flying round the sky. Death Eaters.

Errol was carrying a letter and Harry opened it and saw Ron's messy scribbled writing.

_Harry,_

_I hope Errol made it okay. Don't let him fly again until broad daylight please, set him off in the morning._

_The Death Eaters are out for all witches and wizards now Harry. They're killing all owls that are seen flying the skies, knowing that it's communication between us. I hope Errol's alright. When you get this wait until the morning to reply. If Errol doesn't return tomorrow, I'll go searching for him._

_Keep Hedwig inside Harry, it's not safe. Hogwarts couldn't start soon enough. See you next week and be careful when you travel. Voldemort is setting Death Eaters on muggles who live with witches and wizards now. No one is safe here._

_P.S. Hermione knows too so don't be sad if she doesn't send a letter or card for your birthday._

_Ron._

Harry read the letter aloud and Hedwig's head turned towards Errol sitting on Harry's bed. He had barely made it to Harry's. Narrowly avoiding the blasts from the Death Eaters. He may be a dumb owl but he knows how to survive.

Taking his wand he opened the lock on the cage and let Hedwig out on the bed and Errol into the cage to have some water. He fluttered his wings as a thanks.

"You two stay here, I'll be back up soon." He whispered before opening the door and walking down the stairs to the living room.

"Finally he arrives" Sarah spat as Harry walked into the living room and smiled grimly at her.

"Hi Aunt Sarah" He mumbled and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Still look a mess I see. Honestly Vernon I'd think you'd take more pride in what the boy looks like. I mean I know Dudley's a fat child and could do with a face makeover but to not even dress the boy properly is a crime. Sit Harry" She ordered and he walked over to the sofa, sitting next to a stunned Dudley.

No one had ever commented on his weight before.

"What happened to your parents Harry?" She asked and he tensed, his hands twisting into balls. Vernon, knowing that Harry wouldn't lie about his parents, stepped in.

"Died in a terrible car crash, blown to pieces" He gasped. "More tea Sarah?" He asked, trying to change the subject quickly. She had obviously noticed how he had tensed up at the mention of his parents and instead of leaving it, she decided to press the subject.

"Why wern't you blown up with them then Harry?" She smirked, sensing the anger growing. Without an answer she decided to continue. "I think that if those scummy people could have been taken from the world they could have at least taken their pathetic little child with them. Although they always were cowards themselves weren't they Vernon? Scum I say, should have died ages ago and you should have gone with them" She spat.

Harry's face turned red with anger and Dudley got up and went over to Petunia where she sat trembling on the sofa.

"Harry, why don't you go and check on the food in the kitchen?" Vernon asked, standing in front of Harry, blocking his view of Sarah.

"No. He obviously has something to say, so let him" He smirked.

"Don't you dare talk about my parents like that. You didn't know them. None of you did" He growled, his face darkening. Seconds later and the lamp burst in the corner, the fire shot up larger than before in the fire place, thunder started sounding and the house started trembling.

Sarah, suddenly realising how angry the boy was looked at him, fear in her eyes as she noticed the effect he was having on the house.

Seconds later and the curtains blew up in flames. Screaming Dudley ran to the kitchen, followed by Sarah who grabbed Dudley and shoved him in front of her.

"What's happening?" She screamed as Aunt Petunia followed her into the kitchen. Harry turned towards her.

"Don't you dare talk about my parents _ever _again" He growled, storming out of the living room which had blown up in flames around him. He sprinted to the stairs, ignoring the plea's from the family to make it stop. As he continued walking the house caught flames and when he got to his room he slammed the door shut. Startling the two owls playing on his bed.

"Sorry" He whispered as he pulled out his trunk from under the bed. He grabbed his clothes, books, homework and wand and five minutes later he slammed the trunk shut, locking it magically using his wand and then he ushered Hedwig and Errol into the cage, locking it shut behind them.

Hearing the front door open and close he looked out the window to see the Dursleys and Sarah gathered around the front garden screaming as they watched their precious house burn.

Grabbing his firebolt from the bottom of the wardrobe he opened the window.

"Lets get out of here" He spat as he grabbed his trunk and magically tied to his brook stick, with the owl cage resting in front of him he jumped on his broom and, shutting the window behind him he took off.

"Lets go" He whispered as he slowly took off.

"What the-" Sarah screamed as she saw Harry flying out of the house on a broom stick. She pointed to the sky and the Vernon started screaming at Harry to come back but with one swift push and he was flying through the sky.

As he flew higher into the sky, struggling to balance Hedwig and Errol in the cage and made sure the magical tie holding his trunk to the broom stick didn't fall; or worse, snap the broomstick.

Having flown over a few rows of houses he found himself above the little park that he often spent his younger days when he tried to stay out of the house and away from the Dursleys. He knew he couldn't fly around forever, knowing that he could be seen and therefore risk expulsion from Hogwarts and having to stay with the Dursleys with no escape was enough to make him calm down and land in the park safely.

Once there he pulled out his wand and untied the trunk, almost like he was giving his broomstick a break.

Now he was sitting in the darkened park with nothing but two owls, who really shouldn't be outside at night time, as company and a bunch of magical supplies. If anyone came across him he would look like a crazy mad man, with two pet owls.

"Hate them" He muttered to himself as he pulled out a jumper from his trunk and slipped it on over the small creased t-shirt he had slipped on at the Dursleys for dinner. Shivering slightly he saw blasts coming from the sky and soon it came across him that him setting the house on fire, tonight of all nights, was one of the silliest mistakes he'd ever made.

As he moved everything to a near by bush it gave him just a little more protection from the death eaters up above. He could see the flashes in the distance and just hoped that really, they were only searching the sky. The good thing about Errol and Hedwig was that they knew when they needed to be quiet and quite frankly, after the ordeal Errol had had, it was any wonder to Harry why he was staying dead still - like he'd been petrified.

He pulled out his wand and layed it in his lap. It seemed to make him feel more comfortable. Easy access. Thinking of ways that he could get out of this mess. Walk to a shelter and hope the Ministry knows? Call a taxi? Catch a bus? Wait it out until daylight?

As he sat on the dirty park floor, hiding the owl cage from sight he heard fire engines in the distance and saw the flashing lights above the two rows of houses. He heard shouting and soon enough he saw figures shooting down from the sky to the Dursleys house.

Jumping Harry watched as more and more shadows appeared outside the house. His first thought springing to the death eaters in the sky. The Dursleys were going to get the Death Eaters Kiss and it was his fault!

As he moved even closer into the bush he pulled off the padlock and sellotape that had been tied on Hedwig's cage, made it safer for the birds in an emergency.

As he watched Hedwig and Errol biting each other playfully and ruffling there feathers, the thought struck him that he could send Hedwig; the stronger of the two birds, to Sirious, or Ron maybe? That way Ron would know that Errol was safe too.

But a loud bang and a shiver in the atmosphere told Harry that that could be a bad idea.

He came to his last option and stood, shaking off the mud from his trousers he walked up to the gate, checking around him and up in the sky to make sure there was no-one watching. He then opened the gate and stood on the side of the road, holding out his wand he whispered, "Lumos" and the end of his wand was engulfed in light.

Within seconds The Knight Bus that had looked after Harry before was in front of him.


	2. Near Death

Near Death

Although it wasn't the normal two drivers that seemed to be driving the bus and it seemed to have a darkened atmosphere but all Harry cared about was that the atmosphere on the safe little bus was far better than the atmosphere in the park.

He turned around and grabbed his trunk, heaving it to the bus and pushing it under the bed nearest the door. He then went back for his broom and the owls and sat the broom on his trunk and the owls on the floor near a gap so they could see outside. He opened the cage door for them so if they wanted they could have a little walk around.

The drivers were in fact a women and a man this time. Both of whom had avoided eye contact with Harry when he had stepped onto the bus.

"Where to?" The girl asked, facing the front and Harry looked up at her for the first time.

"Diagon Alley" He answered clearly and she nodded, watching him from the large mirror in front of her. Harry however didn't even notice.

Looking around the bus he noticed a small goblin at the back of the bus that seemed to be fast asleep but the rest of the bus was empty.

Turning slowly he layed down on the small bed, getting himself comfy and closing his eyes to rest. It seemed that every summer when he came home from school he doesn't have one good nights sleep. Yet at school he seems to sleep like a baby. Must be the atmosphere.

Moments later, a jerk awoke Harry to see the young girl standing in the shadow of the bus, watching him. Ignoring her he turned towards the window and opened it. Swiftly she turned away. As she turned he noticed a funny smell coming off of her and it wasn't pleasant. He looked outside the window and noticed that they were going into a darkened row of houses, surrounded by a darkened forest.

"Excuse me? Where are we going? We should be there by now" Harry stated, watching the driver jerk the car crazily to the side. The bus was silent and both drivers seemed to have ignored him.

Looking around he soon noticed that this bus was starting to look nothing like the Knight Bus that he had been on before. This one was dark, the air was cold, everything seemed like there was no happiness. The goblin at the back hadn't moved at all since he first layed eyes on him and when Harry noticed the girl watching at him again he looked away and noticed her hand. She had dirty nails, scratched and bruised hands.

He turned away from her and so did she. She went over to the doors and started counting the numbers on the houses. As she did this Harry grabbed Hedwig from the floor and pushed her outside the window. She flew off into the night, flying low out of sight.

"Who are you?" Harry suddenly blurted out and a loud cackling came from the women as she turned away from the bus door and looked him straight in the eye. Bellatrix.

Grabbing his wand from under his pillow he looked at the bus driver as he grinned at her with an evil glint in his eye.

"Hello Harry Potter" She whispered as her eyes looked him over. A small flutter told Harry that he still had Errol, he wasn't completely alone. He held his wand up, a tight grip, ready for anything that could happen and as he moved backwards he stood next to the goblin.

"Wake up. You have to go" He whispered, pushing the goblin slightly with his hand, but as he did this he floated up and away, along with all the other beds in the place. Now he felt alone.

"Hallucination my dear. Harry Potter tries to save others before himself" She laughed and the driver joined in. He had no idea who either of these people were but he knew Bellatrix from a family photo of Sirius.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked, trying to put on a brave front as he desperately tried to think of a way to get himself and his Hogwarts belongings to safety.

"Ha! Harry Potter is such a fool! Trying to play the '_I didn't know I was famous_' act. Silly boy, only worked when you were little!" She shouted as she slowly edged closer to him. "You're famous remember! Don't know why everyone loves you so much considering all you did was weaken the Dark Lord. You deserved to die, just like your stupid parents!" She shouted, laughter filling up the bus.

Just as Harry pulled up his wand to curse her the bus jerked and both himself and Bellatrix fell into the near by window. She had turned to the front and that was all Harry had seen as the force of the swerve forced his head to be pelted into the side of the bus.

As he fell into unconsciousness he heard screaming and shouting, growling and squealing. He saw bright lights and dark lights and bangs and crashes and hoots from the owls and soon everything had gone dark. He no longer could hear, see or feel as he was no longer with them.


End file.
